Time Out Shortlist Gotham and Metropolis
Time Out Shortlist Gotham and Metropolis is a two-part guide book released in association with Turkish Airlines and Time Out Group as a tie-in for the film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. ''It was released on February 16, 2016.'' Appearances Characters * Bruce Wayne * Thomas Wayne * Martha Wayne * Lucius Fox * Neil Richards * Superman * Kim * Robert Therrien * DJ Kiteman * K-Lown * Livewire * Johnny Sabatino * Zatanna * Maxie Zeus * Ted Grant * Ronald Edwards * Arnold Wesker * Fritz Lang * Kazik Dell * Joker * Deadshot * Killer Croc * Harley Quinn * Oswald Cobblepot * Sofia Falcone-Gigante * Koh Jian * Mari Jiwe McCabe * Lex Luthor * Ted Kord * William Shakespeare * Jules Verne * Maria Powers * Tony Gallo * Tobias Whale * Leonid Stanislavovich * Zatara * Bast Locations * Earth ** United States of America *** Gotham City **** 10/6 **** Kane Art Museum **** Von Gruenwald Tower **** Wayne Tower **** Buford Building **** Tricorner Yards **** Ellsworth Building **** Davenport Tower **** Clocktower **** Newton Fairgrounds **** Amusement Mile **** Robinson Park **** Neo-Eden **** Wayne Botanical Garden **** Arkham Asylum **** Blackgate Penitentiary **** Gotham City Hall **** Father Knickenbocker Wax Museum **** Gotham City Museum of Antiquities **** Gotham City Museum of Natural History **** Gotham City Stock Exchange **** Gotham City University **** Gotham City Zoo **** Gotham City Yacht Club **** Slaughter Swamp State Park **** Park Row **** Tricorner Park **** Big Belly Burger **** Blue Heron **** Bristol Country Club **** Chinatown **** Ciao Bella **** Falcone's **** Finger Foods **** Fox Gardens **** Jitters **** Luigi's Pizza **** MM Good Donuts **** Pamela's Café **** Paradise Club **** Red Lotus **** Riverside Lounge **** Tap Room **** Alice's Antiques **** Davenport Center **** Midtown Mall **** Zatara's Magic Shop **** Castleland Mall **** Richland Mall **** Crystal Palace **** 27 Tek **** Amusement Mile Burlesque **** Circo Roma **** Club Vesuvius **** Egyptian **** Gotham City Olympus **** Gramercy Loft **** Kingston Square **** Up All Night **** Josephine Hall **** Iceberg Lounge **** Kremlin Klub **** Maxie's Casino **** Harry's Revue **** Krankzz **** Jazzland **** Peregrinator's Club **** Sionis Below **** Tobacconists Club **** Ventriloquist Club **** Victorian Parlor **** Midtown Arena **** Blades Arena **** Gotham City Opera House **** Rosemont Theater **** Haley's Circus **** La Jeste Clown College **** Johnson Landfill **** Giella Gardens **** Finger Castle **** Aragon Theater **** Orpheum Theater **** Globe Theater **** La Scala Theater **** Orchard Hotel **** Powers Hotel **** Harborgate Towers **** Hotel Aventine **** Hyde Towers **** Gotham City Arms Hotel **** HMS Tar **** Hotel Parvenu **** Excelsior Hotel **** Harbor Light Motel Lodge **** Archie Goodwin International Airport **** Empire International Airport **** Gotham City General Hospital **** North Central Hospital **** Wayne Medical Center **** Gotham City Public Library *** Metropolis **** New Troy **** Hob's Bay **** Metropolis University **** Queensland Park **** Newtown **** Digby & Sons **** Mr Leonards **** Metropolis Grand Hotel **** Hammersmith Tower **** Daily Planet Building **** Atwater Tower **** LexCorp Tower **** Metropolis History Museum **** Metropolis Museum of Art **** Julian Gallery **** Metropolis Science Explorarium **** Jules Verne Extra-Terrestrial Museum **** Metropolis Park **** LeMarvin Bistro **** Chez Joey's **** Carlini's **** Dooley's Pub **** Ace O'Clubs **** Big Belly Burger **** Uri's Family Restaurant **** Koul-Brau Breweries **** Karl's Pump & Brew **** Evans Pretzel Factory **** Mo's Café **** Chaney's **** Dynasty **** Carrasco's **** Alewife **** Bessolo Bistro **** Schwartzenoff **** Empire Pier **** Metro Square **** Metro Souvenirs **** Blaze Comics **** Mary Alice's Consignment Shop **** Shuster Arena **** Sienna Hall **** Border Room **** Utopia Casino **** Nova **** Supernova **** String Theory **** El Ciento **** Siegel Music Hall **** Longshore Ballroom **** Lucy's Pub **** Metropolitan Club **** Kenmore Bowling Alley **** Joy Lounge **** The Pit **** Rail Line **** Metro Palace Theater **** Apricot Spa **** Metropolis Ballet **** Minko Hall **** Billups Hall **** Sienna Hall **** Broadrun Jazz Club **** Greico Theater Workshop **** Awakenings Youth Theater **** Grantland Park Outdoor Arts **** Schaffenberger **** Simmons Gallery **** Turkey Gallery **** Julian Gallery **** Geschäft-Krieg Building **** Schott's Toys **** Metropolis Grand Hotel **** Park Metropolis Downtown **** Abbey **** St. Martin's Island **** Atwater Tower **** Lexor Hotel **** Berkeley Lodge **** Centennial Hotel **** Yellow Prawn **** Bloom **** Metropolis Athletic Club **** Metropolis International Airport **** Berkowitz Airport **** Hob's Bay Hospital **** Metropolis General Hospital **** Washington Medical Center *** Coast City *** Central City *** New Orleans ** Canada ** United Kingdom *** Bristol *** London ** Australia *** Sydney ** France *** Paris ** Italy *** Milan *** Rome ** Istanbul ** Egypt ** Greece ** Thailand ** China ** Japan *** Tokyo ** Korea ** Vietnam ** Bohemia ** Russia *** Kremlin *** Odessa ** Troy Events * American Civil War * World War II * Cold War * Gotham's Fear Gas Outbrake * Assassination of Thomas and Martha Wayne * Assassination of the Flying Graysons * Black Zero Event Organizations * Wayne Enterprises ** Wayne Aerospace ** Wayne Biotech ** Wayne Chemicals ** Wayne Foundation ** Wayne Pharmaceuticals ** Wayne Technologies ** Wayne Foods * Ace Chemicals * Bryant Chemical Works * Ferris Air * Gotham City Police Department * Gotham River Ferry Authority * Gotham Taxi Commission * Gotham Historical Society * Gotham True Crime * Gotham City Wireless * Gotham Freepress * Gotham Guardsmen * Gotham State University Wildcats * Gotham Goliaths * Gotham Blades * Gotham City Philharmonic * Gem Electronics * LexCorp * Kord Industries * Metropolis Monarchs * Metropolis Mammoths * Metropolis Metros * Metropolis Port Authority * Metropolis Rail Authority * NASA Species *Dinosaurs *Humans *Kryptonians Others * Fear gas * The Nutcracker Gallery Metropolis Avenue of Tomorrow.jpg|Avenue of Tomorrow Bessolo Bistro.jpg|Bessolo Bistro Chez Joey's.jpg|Chez Joey's Kenmore Bowling Alley.jpg|Kenmore Bowling Alley Lexor Hotel.jpg|Lexor Hotel Metropolis History Museum.jpg|Metropolis History Museum Metropolis Park.jpg|Metropolis Park Nova.jpg|Nova Shuster Arena.jpg|Shuster Arena Metropolis Promotional Photo.jpg Metropolis map.png|Map Gotham City Amusement Mile.jpg|Amusement Mile Monarch Theatre.png|Aragon Theatre Bristol Country Club.jpg|Bristol Country Club Kane Art Museum.jpg|Kane Art Museum Kremlin Klub.jpg|Kremlin Klub Midtown Mall.jpg|Midtown Mall Wayne Botanical Garden.jpg|Wayne Botanical Garden Gotham_City_Promotional_Photo.jpg Gotham_City_map.png|Map Category:Books Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice merchandise